LOTM: Heroes United S3 P5/Transcript
(Violet and Erin are seen returning to the nursery later on to check on Jessica and Raynell) Erin: *Sigh* You think they're willing to join us now? Violet: Maybe. Though I doubt they will. Erin: Well, let's just check and make sure. Violet: Yeah. Besides, its time for them to come eat with us. Erin: Yeah. Just cause they won't join us, doesn't mean we are gonna let them starve. (Erin and Violet open the door) Erin:... Well someone had fun. (Raynell and Jessica are seen on the ground panting as the infants are all seen playing around together) Violet: Yep. Jessica: Please..... Please no more.... Raynell: I beg you... Erin: Guys? Jessica: AH!! Raynell: No kids! Please have mercy! Violet: Guys! its just us! Jessica: E-E-Erin? Raynell: Vi-Violet? Erin: Yep. Come on, get up. Its time for lunch. Jessica: L-Lunch? Erin: Yeah! Raynell: Oh. O-Okay. Jessica: I mean, I-I guess we could do with something to eat. Raynell: *Whispers* You think we can trust this? (Jessica's stomach growls) Jessica: *Whispers* Not like we have much choice. I'm starving. Raynell: *Stomach growls* Me to.... Violet: Come on! Let's eat! You'll love the food here! Jessica: Well....Okay. (The two stand up) Raynell: Lead the way I guess. Erin: Right this way! (Erin and Violet start leading Jessica and Raynell though the nest. As they are moving Jessica and Raynell look at all the Targhuls and humans in there. Some are talking and laughing together. Some are seen dancing together while one plays music. Some taking care of a few infants that are outside) Jessica: Wow. They all look so happy. Raynell: Yeah. Hard to believe they're all brainwashed. Jessica: It kinda is. Erin: What was that Jess? Jessica: Oh uh nothing. Erin: All right. Ah here we are! (They go inside a room where some Targhuls are seen eating) Raynell: Whoa! Jessica: Okay, this is kinda neat I will admit. Erin: I know right? You haven't seen the best part! (The girls go up to a spot with several different types of food) Raynell: Ooooooo! Erin: All you can eat! So grab whatever you want! Jessica: Alright! Raynell: Now this is what I'm talking about! (Jessica reaches for the food before she realizes something) Jessica: Gnn. *Whisper* Raynell wait. Raynell: Huh? Jessica: *Whispers* Remember, they're still brainwashed. They're gonna try and get us to their side, so whatever you do, don't fall for their lies. Raynell: *Whispers* Got it. Jessica: Good. Now let's eat! Raynell: Yay! (The two grab a bunch of food and go to sit down) Jessica: Alright, here we go! (Jessica and Raynell start to eat) Raynell: MMMMM!! THIS IS AMAZING!! Jessica: Wow its delicious! Violet: We told you! Raynell: *Looks at Erin* Oh hey Erin. I see you are still wearing your harem outfit. Erin: Of course I am why wouldn't I? Jessica: Well- Raynell: We just assumed you'd put something else on. Erin: Oh cause of what Nettle said when we first met? *Stands up* So what if I'm showing skin? I am proud of my body! Targhul #1: WHOO! Targhul #2: TELL IT GIRL! Human Female #1: SHOW US THAT AMAZING DANCE! Raynell: Dance? Erin: Oh yeah. I've been practicing. You girls wanna see? Jessica: Uhhhh.... Raynell: *Whispers* Should we say yes? Jessica: *Whispers* I mean if we're trying to be nice. Raynell: Uhh, s-sure Erin. Go ahead. Erin: All right! Yo! Cue the music! (A female Targhul starts to play music as Erin moves to the center of the room. She starts to preform a belly dance. Jessica and Raynell watch her and are impressed) Jessica: Whoa. I didn't know she could dance this good. Raynell: How long has she been practicing? Jessica: I don't know. (After a few minutes the dances and Erin takes a bow. The women in the room all cheer and clap) Targhul #1: ALRIGHT!! Targhul #3: NICE ONE ERIN!! Erin: Thank you thank you! (Erin goes back to her table as Jessica Raynell and Violet clap) Jessica: Wow Erin. I didn't know you could dance this good. Erin: Like I said I had been practicing. Hmm... I can't remember why though. Raynell: Probably for J- Jessica: *Covers Raynell's mouth* Fun! You did it for fun right? Erin: Hmm. Yeah maybe. So. How is the food? Raynell: Oh its delicious! Erin: Good to hear! Violet: So after you finish eating, let's go out and meet some of our new friends? Jessica: Sure! Why not? Raynell: I guess it couldn't hurt. Violet: Great! (After a few minutes the girls finish eating and step outside) Erin: You'll love the girls we met here. Everyone here truly is a sister! Violet: They sure are! Jessica: Well alright. Raynell: Where do we start? Erin: Just follow us! (The girls walk off. Meanwhile.....) Targhul #6: HEY! STOP SLACKING! (The Targhul is seen kicking Alex in the leg as he's seen tending to the vines growing on the walls) Alex: OW!! Okay okay! Targhul #6: Don't talk back or I'll do it again! Targhul #9: Come on move it! We need everything ready for expansion! Craig: *Panting* Jack... I don't know how much longer I can do this... Jack: Just a little bit longer bro. We're gonna get through this. Craig: Well.... It doesn't help that these vines are alive. (Craig goes to cut off a vine which wraps around his wrist) Craig: *sigh* Come on... (Craig tries to removes the vine) Targhul #7: Hey! What are you doing!? Craig; I-I-I got a vine stuck! Targhul #7: *sigh* Come on kids seriously?! Craig: I-I didn't mean to! It did this by itself! Targhul #7: *Face palm* You gotta be kidding me... Craig: P-P-Please don't hurt me... (The Targhul goes over and frees Craig's wrist) Targhul #7: There, now get back to work! Craig: T-Thanks. (As the boys continue to work on the wall, Emily with Uraraka come up) Emily: Hey girls. How's the work going? Targhul #9: Oh we are making good progress. We'll be able to make that expantion soon. Uraraka: That's great to hear. Emilyl: I hope these "Boys" aren't giving you trouble. Kyle: Huh? *Stops and turns* E-Emily! Emily: Hm? Kyle: H-How're you doing? Emily: ........ Kyle: E-Emily are- Targhul: #8: HEY!! GET BACK TO WORK!! Kyle: I was just talking to my girlfriend! Emily: Girlfriend!? Kyle: Y-Yeah! We're dating remember? Emily: *Horrified scoff* How dare you!? Kyle: Huh??? Emily: I wouldn't date you if you were the last living thing on the planet! Kyle: B-But Emily! Emily: Hey I need to go and get away from these pigs. I was just coming by to tell you its time for lunch. Targhul #9: Ah so it is. *Turns to the boys* STOP WORKING! ITS TIME TO EAT! (The boys all stop working) Ian: *Groans* My back. Jack: I wish I could set this place on fire. Alex: Jack remember, no powers. We're trying to be peaceful about this. Jack: Well these bitches don't wanna be peaceful. Let's just attack and take them down. Alex: No we can't do that. Scott: Why not? Alex: First, they got our friends. Second, this place is still the home of those Male Targhul. Plus, there's babies here. Jack: *Groans* Targhul #9: COME ON!! LUNCH TIME BOYS!! Alex: Right! Coming! Just endure this a little longer. We'll find a way to solve this. We always do. (The boys are then seen being escorted by a group of female targhuls. As they are walking, Jessica and Raynell are still seen with Erin and Violet) Jessica: Wow you two made a lot of friends in a short time. Violet: We sure did! Erin: How could we not? Everyone's so friendly around here! Jessica: They are a lot nicer than I expected. Raynell: True. Erin: We are all sisters. And we love and support each other. Violet: And they are ALL looking forward to being your friends once you guys join us! Jessica and Raynell:.... Erin: Now what else can we do? (As Erin thinks Jessica looks over to see the boys being moved. She sees Alex) Jessica: *Gasp* ALEX!! *Runs off* Erin: Huh?? JESS! Alex: *Sees Jessica running toward him* JESS!! *Runs toward her* Targhul #9: HEY!! STOP THAT MALE!!! (The two meet up and take each other's hands) Alex: Jess you're okay! Jessica: So are you! Alex: Yeah! Now- (A female Targhul then tackles Alex to the ground) Alex: AH!! Jessica: ALEX! (Jessica tries to help but several tendrils wrap around her and pull her away) Jessica: NO!! Raynell: JESS!!! Jessica: LET ME GO!! Alex: GET OFF ME!! Targhul #10: I WILL DROP YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW PIG!!! Nettle: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?!? (Everything goes silent as Nettle arrives and with her are Momo and Rose) Nettle: Well!? Targhul #9: *Comes up* This male broke away from the group to tried to reach that girl we've restrained! Targhul #6: We think he was going to assault her! Alex: THAT'S NOT TRUE!! Jessica: I JUST WANTED A HUG!!! Targhul #6: You can't trust a male! Erin: *Comes up* I'm sorry Nettle. I tried to keep an eye on Jessica but she just ran off before I could stop. Violet: Me to. Sorry. Nettle:..... (Nettle looks at Jessica) Jessica; Please put me down! I need to see Alex! Nettle:.... Take that girl to my house. She and I need to have a talk. Jessica: WHAT?!?! (The Targhuls start carrying Jessica away as she struggles) Jessica: ALEX!!! HELP ME!!! Alex: JESSICA NO!! (Nettle comes up to Alex) Alex: What're you doing!? Put her- (Nettle smacks Alex across the face) Alex: !! Nettle: This male has lost his right to lunch today. Put him back to work. Alex: WHAT?! THAT'S NOT FAIR!! Nettle: *Grabs his nose tightly* Let this serve as a lesson to keep it in your pants! Alex: AHHH AHH!!! (Nettle lets Alex's nose go) Nettle: Get this pig out of my sight! And take those others to lunch! Targhul #9: Right away! (A few Targhuls grab Alex and take him back to the vine wall) Alex: NO!! NO WAIT I'M SORRY!!! (Alex's pleads are fallen on deaf ears. The rest of the boys look sad as they walk forward and see him get dragged away) Raynell: Alex.... Jack: Dammit.... Nettle: Now then, I've gotta go deal with that girl back at my house. Make sure the workers eat well. Targhul #9: Yes ma'am! (As the boys all leave Nettle starts to leave before she sees Raynell) Nettle: Ah. I almost forgot about you. Raynell: I-I-I.... Please don't punish me! I didn't do anything! Nettle: Hm... (A tendril then wraps around Raynell) Nettle: I guess you could tag along too. Raynell: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!! Nettle: Oh calm down! I'm not gonna hurt you. Raynell; Y-You're not? Nettle: No dear. I just wanna get to know you better. That's all. Erin: But Nettle weren't we- Nettle: Thank you for the help Erin but I'll take it from here. Erin:... If that's what you want to do. Nettle: It is. Now go eat. Erin: O-Okay. (Erin walks off as Nettle carries Raynell back to her house) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts